Tinta de Irrealidad
by Paddly
Summary: No pude decirte adios Sirius


**Tinta de Irrealidad**

Se bien que esto no se parece a nada de lo que escribo pero tenia ganas…de **no** decir ¨adios¨

((○♣○))

Si supieras... Si supieras todo lo que siento en este momento. Todo lo que siento y no termino de entender, yo solo…. no entiendo y eso me asusta.

Es nuevo…. me asusto y eso me supera, es un miedo diferente a cualquiera, es _él_ miedo.

Y lo único que podría darme calor ahora…es una persona... esa persona que ya no esta.

No esta muerte, no me dejo... no me odia y la aleje... simplemente dejo de… existir, solo dejo de estar junto a mi…

Quien sabe donde estarás ahora, quien sabe que habrá pasado en este tiempo, quien lo sabe…_nadie lo sabe.  
_  
Algunos fingen que tienen respuestas, y yo aun como un tonto sigo mendigándolas para intentar encontrarte, me auto convenzo. No estas muerto, no estas muerto! y a la vez… lloro... porque no estas conmigo.

Que alguien se atreva a decirme ahora que el cambio traerá algo nuevo y bueno! Que alguien me lo diga cuando la única persona que quería ya no esta… todo…todo perdió su valor desde que no estas Sirius.

Nada lo tiene, todo perdió ese especial brillo, ahora que perdí la única familia que pueda recordar alguna vez.

Y todo… todo es horrible, porque... porque llegue hasta el punto de reclamarte!

-Porque apareciste si luego te irías así!-

Y luego recordaba.. Que fue mi culpa que ya no estés.. Siempre mi culpa, siempre mi condena.. Siempre.. Mi responsabilidad, siempre.. Mi…soledad.

Querido padrino, hay tantas cosas que no entiendo, hay tantas cosas que no te pregunte, que no te di.. Sonrisas que no vivimos, lágrimas que no limpiamos. Todo…tan…cortado.

La capa de la muerte estaba ahí, era esa tela… y en un principio me llamo a mí. Me llamo a mí! Escuche las voces tras ese velo… y me sentí atraído.. Yo debí haber ido, debí haber sido yo!.

Todo esto es mi culpa… todo siempre.. Es.. Mi…culpa.

Sino hubiera sido por mi, nada, nada, nada, nada, naaadaaaa de todo esto hubiera ocurrido.

No habría…pasado nada. Y por mi culpa… del _todo_ se paso a la _nada_, de Sirius Black.. A _nada, nada_! Mierda! _Nada_! En eso te convertiste por mi culpa!..

Ni siquiera puedo decir que hay una tumba, no hay nada! Nada confirma.. Nada niega. Nada se encuentra.. NADIE RESPONDE!

Solo.. Solo quiero gritar, quiero matar, quiero acabar con todo, quiero acabar conmigo!.. Todo esto es mi culpa.. Todo…todo en la nada… y ahora. … nada no es justo.

Justo cuando empezábamos a ser familia, justo cuando todo parecía funcionar a su desordenado modo.

De haber sabido que todo seria así, hubiera corrido a tus brazos más veces, hubiera desobedecido más veces solo para verte. Y no lo hubiera hecho la última….

La ultima….

Ultima.. Final….

NO QUIERO FINAL! No quiero… más… más vació… mas _nada._

Otra pregunta sin respuesta, otra persona que jamás… volveré a ver y de la cual se hablara como leyenda o como lo que sea.

Las personas que me rodean van desapareciendo… se las traga la historia, se las traga _mi _maldita historia. Y ella también me traga a mi, pero me deja con vida, eso.. No es justo.

Nada es justo.. Nada es real, si! Eso.. Nada es real y esto también fue una ilusión. También fue falso y tu estas en casa, con el retrato que grita y las cabezas reducidas, con el profesor Lupin que va de visita, con el profesor Snape que pasa a molestar. Si… todo debe ser un sueño, todo irreal, desde el principio al fin, todo irrealidad….

Porque… quien dice que es real y que no lo es?...

Quien es capaz de decir que esta realmente escrito en la historia y que es fantasía? Eh? Quien puede decirme que las muertes son reales.. Que las vidas lo son..

Quien se me acercara a la noche a decirme que lo que digo es verdad o mentira? Nadie! Nada….siempre la nada, todo es nada.. La nada somos todos y yo estoy en medio simplemente siendo culpable, todo es mi culpa..

La muerte de mis padres, que… tampoco quiero pensar que es real, aun a esta edad, no quiero creer que es real…

La magia no es real, eso me decían.. Quien dice que es real y que no?...

Yo no quiero que la muerte sea una realidad!

No me lo voy a permitir… todos.. Todos van a volver, o quizás soy yo el que se durmió.. Todo es confuso pero este bien así. Pronto…pronto me lo explicaras, no Sirius?.. Me explicaras que es lo que no entiendo, pero hay que tener cuidado no hablar muy fuerte.. No sea que vallamos a despertar al retrato de tu madre con esta charla…..

…

La mujer de blanco entro y el chico detuvo la pluma que se deslizaba sobre el papel. Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía mas tinta y solamente raspaba la hoja sin dibujar nada, siempre todo se volvía nada entre sus manos, así que ya ni lo notaba.

La mujer lo tomo del brazo con un aire maternal alejándolo de la ventana por la que entraban los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde. Suspiro y respondió ¨ pronto¨ a la misma pregunta de siempre, pero ella sabia que el hombre por el que el joven preguntaba nunca aparecería y eso la llenaba de tristeza.

Pero no había nada... no había nada que en ese hospital dotado de la medicina de la magia o en cualquier otra parte del mundo que se pudiera hacer por alguien se niega a creer tanto en la vida como en la muerte… y desde siempre… y por siempre… será así… no hay nada que se pueda hacer por Harry Potter.

(((♥)))

Dedicado a los que se niegan a dejar ir el pasado... la melancolía, muchas veces, es la más perjudicial y sabrosa de las drogas del alma.

Por favor comentario. & Gracias por leer hasta acá.

3


End file.
